Such a filter, which in professional circles is called "spin-on filter", is disclosed in EP-A-0 616 825 (see the embodiment according to FIGS. 3 and 5).
With this well-known filter the cup-shaped filter housing is externally threaded and screwed into a correspondingly internally threaded skirt portion of the intermediate piece, the terminal edge of the housing bearing against a sealing ring provided in a groove in the intermediate piece. The intermediate piece has a second sealing ring on the side turned towards the head, which sealingly engages a lower annular surface of the head.